Park Jung Min
perfil. * Nombre': Park Jung Min (박정민). *'Nombre en Japonés: 'パク・ジョンミン *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor, Modelo de radio, Actor, Bailarín,diseñador, Director General, MC, Dj . *'Apodo:' Caballo, Sexy Carisma, Romeo. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' QUE TIENES?. *'Altura:' 1.83 cm su cosa. *'Peso:' 70 kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' ARIES. *'Signo chino:' DOS OREJAS. *'Grupo sanguíneo:' 5. *'Familia:' Madre, Padre, Hermano Mayor, Hermana Mayor. *'Agencia: amiguita' **'Corea: '''DSP (2005-2010) **CNR MEDIA (2010-2012) **JVC COMPANY./COLORFUL RECORDS./JAMAHA A & R. *'Japon: Pony Salvaje *'''Taiwan: Sony Music. * Romance: '''Se encuentra en un noviazgo con la wachiturra( Mariiinita tu lokitaaa mas naki ) 로시오 멘도사 * AMANTE: marina fraquet '''Biografía Park Jung Min debuto el 8 de Junio del 2005 como un miembro de SS501, autoproclamado como el "SEXY CARISMA" del grupo. Conocido por su amor a las zanahorias sus amigos y tambien integrantes del grupo lo llaman "Caballo". Jung Min también fue DJ para "Youngstreet" de SBS junto con sus compañeros Heo Young Saeng, primero, y Kyu Jong , cuando Young Saeng tuvo que retirarse por un problema de salud.Fue escogido como el actor principal en el musical Grease (2008/2009) esto lo hizo acredor al "Golden Ticket" al Mejor Musical Nuevo talento. Esto provocó que por un tiempo el y su compañero Kim Hyun Joong, quien filmaba BBF, se retiraran por 1 año 7 meses del grupo formando los demás integrantes una sub-unidad de 3 miembros. thumb|left|306px Después de que Boys before flowers terminara y el musical Grease llegara a su fin volvieron como 5 miembros lanzando así su mini-album SS501 Solo Collection (3/07/2009) en el cual, cada uno poseia una canción en solitario. Hicieron un Tour por Asia (SS501 1st Asia Tour) y terminando este salio su nuevo mini-album Rebirth(20/10/2009) con una promocion de los 5 con su canción principal love like this, el cual se volvió un completo éxito siendo el primer lugar en descargas musicales en Corea,Tailandia y Japón. Después de muchos rumores el fue el segundo en dejar el grupo debido a la decision del lider (Kim Hyun Joong), ya que el había rechazado algunas oportunidades. De esta manera él y los demás miembros dijeron que su retiro solo era temporal y siempre serian 5 miembros unidos como uno para siempre; realizaron su ultimo mini-concierto, en el cual habían 501 fans. Recibieron su último premio como grupo por la mejor canción 'Love ya' Siendo el stop definitivo. Como solista ' Firmó contratato con con una nueva discográfica, CNR Media. Fue el primer integrante en lanzar su thumb|280pxálbum en solitario "Not Alone" (Enero 2011) con esto aseguro un gran paso en la industria debido a que se coloco en primer lugar de ventas y en popularidad en la lista de Hanteo en tiempo real apareciendo en los 50 mas vendidos del año y el numero 7° del album solista masculino mas vendidos. En el 2012 protagonizó el drama taiwandes “Fondant Garden ”, compartiendo roles con Jian Man Shu como Mi Hen, Kingone Wang como el Hermano Mayor y Lia Lee como Chen Ai lin. También realizó un mini drama japonés "Gatsu no love song". El 12 de abril, de acuerdo con el personal que esta en el circulo legal (los abogados), Park Jung Min fue a la Corte del Distrito Central de Seúl para demandar a su empresa CNR por no actuar de acuerdo con el contrato. Park Jung Min afirmó: “aparte de los 150 millones que no fueron pagados por la agencia, las ganancias no fueron pagadas como se debe.” Por lo tanto se presentó una demanda. El 31 de julio el tribunal falló a favor del artista, aunque todavia se arreglan los detalles. La discográfica presentó una medida en contra del cantante alegando que las condiciones de las demandas de Park Jung Min eran "Injustas e Incoherentes". Asi firmó con otra nueva agencia A&R debutando el el mercado japones bajo el nombre de ROMEO ' y sacando su primer sencillo "Give Me Your Heart" este se convirtió en un exito volviendose en el primer lugar de ventas a tan solo un dia de su estreno. Volvió a Corea con Beautiful (2012). Dramas *Fondant Garden (2012) *Love Song in August *Super Star - Meet Drama(2010) *elephant sitcom (cameo ep.85) *Can Love Be Rellifed? (KBS2, 2005, Cameo) *Spotlight (MBC, 2008, Cameo) Programas de TV *Lo que hace latir mi corazón 2013 ( episodio 1 -30 dic.)http://wp.me/p2Inj9-id *Especial Lunar 2011 *King of Idol 2011 *Human Theater 2010 *Strong Heart *MTV Fresh VJ (desde marzo a noviembre de 2003) *MC of a Korean TV Show (MBC) *MC SBS InkiGayo *MC Mnet Countdown *Elephant Sitcom (Ep2isodio 85) *Super Star (Meet) Musicales *'2014: - "If I" - (Musical japonés) * 2013: - "Summer Snow" - (Musical japonés) *'2010:' - "Bonds of boys" - (Musical japonés) *'2008:' - "Grease" - (Musical coreano) Discografia '''''COREA Mini-Album Singles ''JAPÓN '''Mini-Album' Album Singles ''CHINA - TAIWAN '''Singles' 'Temas para dramas' *''"Bad Person"'' -tema para Fondant Garden OST (Abril 2012) *''"Missing You" ''-tema para The Princess' Man OST (Agosto 2011) *''"Kimiiro"/ "君色" (Your Color) ''-tema para "Love Song in August" OST (Julio 2011) *''"Only Me?" '' -tema para "Superstar" OST (Marzo 2010) 'Curiosidades' * Grupo Kpop: ''' SS501. * '''Fanclub: '''Family (Oficial en Japón), Minnies (adoptado por las fans). * '''Idiomas: Coreano y japonés (fluido), Inglés y Chino Mandarín (completo) Español (básico). * Familia: 'Padres, hermano mayor y hermana mayor * '''Estudios: '''Asistió a ''la Universidad de Dongguk College High School Teacher (era el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil)donde tambien estudiaba su futuro compañero de grupo Kim Hyung Jun. Park dijo que nunca conoció a Hyung Jun hasta que '''SS501 se formó. * Apodos: Romeo (Japón), Sexy Carisma (SS501), Caballo (porque dicen que se parece a uno y por su gusto por las zanahorias.) * Mascotas: Tuvo un perrito llamado dukki, que falleció el 10 de mayo de 2013. Actualmente tiene una nueva perrita llamada 점례(JeomRye). * Personalidad: Puede ser algo agridulce pero es muy lindo cuando se lo propone.Los miembros han dicho que solo le importa él, pero es muy amable con las personas que lo valoran,es un poco excéntrico y siempre se preocupa por sí mismo.Es alegre y algo egocéntrico,pues cree que todo gira en torno a él,pero siempre se preocupa por los que quiere aunque a veces no lo demuestre. *Es un ex-trainer de SM Entertainment. En el programa "Beatles Code"(Mnet), reveló que casi debuta como miembro de Super Junior. *Se proclamó el Sexy Carisma de SS501. *Puede caminar sobre los dedos de sus pies,incluso saltar lazo en esta posición (mostró este talento en el programa Strong Heart). *Jung Min nombró a la actriz y modelo Ko So Young como su tipo ideal; tanto le gustó que en el programa Radio Star le mandó un mensaje de despedida cuando aparecieron los rumores con el actor Jang Dong Gun. *En el año 2010 se convirtió en un hombre de negocios y diseñador de interiores al abrir el local/tienda Royal Avenue. *Odia a la gente que no sigue la coreografia. *En los Melon Music Awards (2010) hizo un dueto en performance con IU en la canción "Nagging". Ver Video * Posee una gran amistad con Park Gyu Ri de Kara ya que se vió mucho en Nota Intima de SS501 y KARA como se atraían. Ambos son conocidos por su ego,incluso GyuRi dijo que trataba de ser más humilde cuando filmaba con Jung Min para que el se sintiera más seguro de si mismo. En Nota Intima Park Gyu Ri y Han Seung Yun lo eligieron al mismo tiempo como el más lindo de SS501;él dijo que para elegir a una de ellas le mostraran su aegyo,y escogió a Gyuri con la que tiene el mismo comportamiento agridulce. *En el 2009, en el tour de SS501 ''Persona, canto junto a Park Gyu Ri "''if you cannot". *En el reto de "desafíos sin límites" casi rompió por 0.1 una barra de hierro, él estaba muy relajado y contento por que le ganó al equipo contrario. *Al igual que Kan Mi Youn son los únicos solistas de grupos desintegrados (aunque los miembros de SS501 han dicho que aun no se han separado) en ubicar un sencillo como número 1 * Sus fans lo nombraron a el y Hyung Jun, Tom y Jerry por las maldades que se hacen pero siguen siendo buenos amigos. *Considera a los miembros de SS501 como sus hermanos y siempre habla de ellos diciendo que los extraña y que quisiera volver a trabajar con ellos pronto. *El 27 de enero hizo una aparición especial en Codigo Beatles, enseñó algunas fotos antes de su debut. *Reemplazó a su colega Kim Heechul como DJ en "young street". *Lanzó un libro de fotos (40 páginas) y el álbum "The,Park Jung Min" el 3 de abril 2011. *En el 2011 sufrió un accidente de auto que le provocó una lesión en el cuello y uno de sus dedos.Se recuperó rápidamente y pudo regresar a sus actividades. *En una entrevista ha dicho que se tarda aproximadamente 1 hora en arreglarse y tiene un producto para cada parte de su cuerpo. *En el 2011 tuvo que ser hospitalizado tras una crisis de agotamiento físico debido a un horario muy ocupado y por sus actividades en el extranjero, por lo cual estuvo en un estado de fatiga y estrés que provocó que se desmayara. *Se convirtió en el modelo principal e imagen de la firma de cosméticos JN Noteric en 2011. *En entrevistas ha mostrado su interés en aprender idiomas y perfeccionar los que ya conoce para poder "expresarse por si mismo a las fans". *Su compañía ha tenido que aclarar en varias ocasiones el uso de las redes sociales por parte de Park Jung Min, debido a constantes malos entendidos con su cuenta de twitter. *Park Jung Min es conocido ya por tener los "pómulos de oro". Él presta atención a la cámara hasta que le hacen la foto. Después de hacer las fotos, se puede confirmar que es cierto, ya que debajo de cada una de sus mejillas aparece una sombra y debajo de sus ojos también, lo que hace que él diga "Soy viejo". *Adelgazó aproximadamente 12 kilos para su debut como solista. *Se llevaba muy bien con su co-protagonista de Fondant Garden (Jian Man Shu)hasta el punto que se jugaban bromas entre ellos a pesar de que no hablaban el mismo idioma,pero igual se entendían.Se daban ligeros empujones para comenzar a pelear,incluso en el set de grabación los comparaban con Tom & Jerry. *Cuando está en Taiwan le gusta irse de compras por el mercado nocturno.Si se encuentra con las fans siempre las saluda,pues siempre ha sido muy atento con su público. *Es uno de los cantantes de Corea más reconocidos en Japón y en China gracias a su drama, y al lanzamiento de su disco como Romeo en Japón. *Una vez Jung Min en una entrevista dijo que Jian Man Shu era un patito feo e incluso se burlo de sus pechos planos, despues dijo que todo era un juego y que ambos así se llevaban.Además agregó que Jian le decia "babo" y él le decia lo mismo,pero en chino. *Junto con su compañero de grupo Kyu Jong, le pagó los estudios a una fan. *Su fansclub de ROMEO en Japón será suspendido,cambiándose el nombre a ''park jung min Japon. ''debido a que el ahora se concentrara en actividades en Corea. *Asistió al Fammeting de Young Saeng (2013)junto con Kim Hyung Joon y Kyu Jong . Ese mismo día hicieron un vídeo de conmemoración para el 8° aniversario de SS501;fue el único día que 4 de ellos pudieron estar juntos ya que debido a sus agendas los 5 no pudieron acordar una fecha concreta. *Zafiro producciones lo trajo a latinoamérica junto con su compañero Young Saeng, aunque no fue una gira conjunta ambos viajaron juntos. La primera ciudad fue Lima(Perú); la siguiente Mexico D.F.(México) y,por último,Arequipa (Perú) donde pudieron hacer más turismo que en las otras ciudades. Volvieron a Corea el 27/08/2013. * En Perú demostró nuevamente su CARISMA siendo muy amable al saludar al momento de entrar a la prueba de sonido https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zRMq88drhI%7C(Ver video) *Para el 2014, Jung Min firmó un nuevo contrato con la agencia "Seol Entertaiment". También ha anunciado nuevos proyectos para un disco, una pelicula y una gira.Durante una entrevista con JpopAsia,Jung Min reveló su intención de lanzar nueva música en abril:"en realidad ya está preparado.Lanzaré mi nuevo álbum en abril".Se espera sea un lanzamiento en japonés,después de lo cual el cantante dice que hará su regreso a Corea del Sur. *Durante el 2013 estuvó colaborando con Kim Hyung Jun en el OST para la MBC del drama llamado "Empress Ki". *Realizó exitosamente su gira europea llamada "Park Jung Min Reverso Tour Romeo " con conciertos en: 31 enero, Dortmund(Alemania) - 1°febrero, Paris(Francia) y el 3 de febrero en Moscú(Rusia). *El 8 de febrero acompañó a Kim Hyung Jun en su concierto por su 3 ° aniversario como solista "HE, His history". También estuvó con ellos Kim Kyu Jong. *El14 de febrero(2014) lo celebró junto a sus fans en Japón,con 2 actuaciones.Según comentarios extraoficiales de algunas fans, Jung Min anunció que lanzará un DVD y photobook de su gira europea. *El 22 de febrero lo esperaban sus fans de Taiwán.Se presentó en el Taipei DaTong Sport Center. *Una fan europea le robó un beso.Ella lo tomó de la mano y cuando Min se giró le dio un beso en la mejilla,muy cerca de la comisura del labio.Jung Min se sorprendió mucho,pero no le dijo nada. *Lanzó un nuevo mini álbum en japonés el 12 de Mayo (2014) titulado "Save Us Tonight". *Lanzó un nuevo mini álbum en japonés el 2 de Agosto (2014) titulado "Summer Break!". *Desde inicios de Agosto está viviendo en Japón hasta finales de Septiembre, debido al lanzamiento de su nuevo mini album "Summer Break!" y a los ensayos del musical japonés en el que participará denominado "If I". *En octubre realizará una gira de conciertos por Latino América gracias a la colaboración de Izar Collection & Secret Care. Los países donde se presentará son: México (10 de octubre), Costa Rica (12 de octubre), Bolivia (15 de octubre), Chile (17 de octubre), Perú (19 de octubre). La gira lleva por nombre "Save Us Tonight With Park Jung Min in Latin America Tour 2014". *El 5 de septiembre (2014) fue la primera presentación del musical jápones "If I",en el cual participara hasta fines de mes,previo a su gira a Sudamérica.noticia *El 10 de septiembre(2014) fue publicada una revista ilustrada (0/1 Creative Book) donde fue retratado junto a otras 4 estrellas idol.Min expresó su satisfacción en el escenario con la luz y la reflexión de tonalidades coloridas.foto * El 10 de octubre (2014) inicio su segunda gira en Latino América cuyo nombre de la gira es "Save Us Tonight With Park Jung Min in Latin America Tour 2014" iniciando su gira con la SSPartyII en el Auditorio Blackberry de la Ciudad de México. Enlaces * Twitter Oficial * Facebook Oficial * YouTube Oficial Galería 140px 140px 140px 140px| not alone 140px 140px 140px 140px Videografía Corea thumb|left|300px|♪Not Alone thumb|right|300px|♪Beautifulthumb|left|300px|♪Beautiful (2nd. Version) Japón thumb|left|300px|Save Us Tonightthumb|right|300 px|涙、流れるほど thumb|left|300px|ROMEO ／ Give Me Your Heart Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor